keeperversefandomcom-20200214-history
Miu Kamo
Miu Kamo was a participant in the Third Nonary Game. Appearance Miu is short and thin, about 5’0” in stature. One could perhaps describe her as frail looking, and her features are set back into her gaunt face. Just from looking at her figure alone, one wouldn’t be able to discern that she’d ever had a child. She has dark brown hair and eyes, and her complexion is slightly tanned. She wears loose clothing, and her hair is typically pulled into a half-ponytail with unkempt bangs that one could assume she’d cut herself. When she was kidnapped, Miu was wearing an oversized pale green sweater, a tan t-shirt, paint stained capri jeans, and a pair of knock-off Birkenstock style sandals. The sleeves of her sweater are so long that they dangle off past her hands and she often struggles to keep said sleeves pushed up. She also doesn’t happen to be wearing any make-up, and it is common for her to go barefaced most days. Personality Miu’s personality could be described as seeming somewhat aloof at first, and she’s not the type to take the lead in a stressful situation unless she feels she has to. She’s the type who is rough around the edges, but at her core is warm-hearted. She’s rather blunt, but in the same token, sincere. She will not lie about her intentions, nor what she believes the intentions of others to be. Although she likely would not say she would immediately attempt to escape out the number nine door, she wouldn’t be one to lie and assert any moral superiority. In a way, she knows she is being selfish, yet she does it for someone else, her son. She is most tender when speaking about her son, and will not hesitate to bring him up in conversation. If ever asked about the circumstances surrounding his father, however, she’d become rather icy. Backstory Miu was born to mother Tsubame and father Hiroki Kamo in a small fishing village located within the Hokkaido prefecture. Miu’s hometown contained no more than a thousand residents, most of which were elderly. Miu’s family had resided in the town for centuries, her paternal grandparents owning a general store in the town that provided fresh fruits and vegetables, fish, and other simple necessities like toilet paper and toothpaste. Until her teenage years when her grandfather, followed by her grandmother a few years later, passed away, Miu’s paternal grandparents lived with her family, helping to maintain the store and pass it onto Miu’s parents. When she was young, Miu enjoyed her town’s closeness with nature, and was the type of child to go wandering off into the forest, building forts and not returning home until dusk. She was definitely a tomboy, and had a reputation of getting into scuffles with our children in her neighborhood. It wasn’t until middle school, around the time her younger sister, Asuka, was born, that she began to mellow. Her family continually placed more responsibilities upon her, giving her the task of opening and closing their general store and acting as a babysitter for her sister. As she matured, she took to writing about her surroundings rather than exploring them, becoming infatuated with poetry, in particular. She excelled in her studies, and overtime began to resent the laxness of the schools in her hometown compared to those in the city. Despite being able to enjoy the wide open skylines of the country, she felt trapped by the lack of opportunity there. Against her parent’s wishes, Miu began to apply to universities in the city, having little desire to eventually take control of the general store. Due to her writing ability and academic achievement, Miu was accepted with a hefty scholarship to a university in Sapporo. Much to her parent’s dismay, Miu was absolutely determined to take her life in the direction she wished for herself. She eventually decided upon a major in creative writing, hoping to one day publish her own books and poetry. Things didn't go as planned for Miu, however. Her naivety and the pressure of her parents made college a series of temptations, ones that she found difficult to refuse. Although doing decently enough in her studies to retain her scholarships, she was certainly a student who partied more than she studied. It wasn’t long until Miu met a man, a young business major, who quickly swept her off her feet. He was everything she never was: a city boy whose rich parents never even gave him a choice about whether or not to attend university. It was only during her second semester that Miu discovered she was pregnant. The man who she’d been so infatuated with wanted nothing to do with Miu after she told him, insisting it wasn’t his child. Being unable to keep up with her studies due to this stressful time in her life, Miu lost her scholarship and subsequently dropped out of school, returning home. Miu felt nothing but shame and guilt as her parents reminded her that if she’d just stayed home, nothing like that would’ve ever happened. Asuka, Miu’s younger sister, also resented her, as the task of taking care of the store had largely become her job. In the time since, however, Miu has gradually taken care of operations of the store while Asuka takes care of the pairs parents. Miu’s father is ill, and requires full time care. As of before her kidnapping, Miu worked in the general store more and more frequently, attempting to earn money to be able to send her son to a better preschool out of town. She could often be seen taking a drag off a cigarette behind the store building. The Third Nonary Game SOON Trivia * Her first name means feather and her last name can mean a goose or a duck. Tsuru, her son's name, means crane.Category:Characters created by Ronnie